Everything About You
by HiddenTalents
Summary: "She dances around on the stage. Her large breast bouncing in her minuscule top. I lean back in my chair and watch the show. " Sometime, you just can't help but be jealous... PWP Femslash
1. Chapter 1

She dances around on the stage. Her large breast bouncing in her minuscule top. I lean back in my chair and watch the show. Her long blonde hair reaches her ass, an ass that is cover in nothing but a scrap of fabric called a thong.

I take a sip of my drink. The music pluses around me and she continues her routine. Sexy sways of her hips, delicious dips to the ground and titillating touches as her hands run across her body. A sinful smile reaches her lips.

And she beacons everyone's attention. The song changes and she jumps of stage. She makes her way to a lap of a man closest to her. He goes to touch and I feel my pulse race. She slaps away his hands but grinds her ass in to his crouch. I can't take anymore and make my way out of the room.

I find myself in a dressing room. I know it's her just by the smell of her perfume. My breathing becomes heavy and my breasts heave with each one taken.

The door opens and a body stops behind me.

"What the matter princess?" they ask, the front of their body pressing again my back.

"You know what Rose." I replied.

"Oh, darling Bella, don't be jealous." She tells me, her arms wrapping around me, her hands resting on my breast.

Her left hand takes my left breast and starts moving it; her right hand rubs my right nipple.

"You know that I love you Bella."

I sigh and lean back into her. I don't mind sharing, just not with 50 plus year old men. Rose's hands tug at the hem of my shirt and I left my arms to let her take it off. My large breast bounce free, the nipples harden from the sudden blast of cold air. Rose spins me so I face her full lengthen mirror.

She moves my long brown hair to one side and her red painted lips move to my neck. Her hands land on my breast once again.

"I love that you did these, it's so sexy." Rose tells me as she plays with my nipple piercings, pulling and tugging. I groan in pleasure.

I feel myself dampen but I know I won't be getting relief anytime soon. No. she is going to make this slow.

Her lips attach to my neck again and she finds a pressure point and sucks, nibbling slighting. My head rolls back to give her better access but she pulls away.

"No, I want you to watch, watch as I worship your body. Show you my love." She whispers her icy blue eyes connect with mine in the mirror. I nod.

She smiles her bends her head. Because of our height difference and the size of my breast she is able to attach her mouth on to my nipple from behind me. She gives my left breast lavished attention with her mouth.

She first runs her tongue over it softly, letting it become wet before she uses her tongue to move the nipple bar around. Her hand teasing my right breast as she does this. She changes her tactics on my left breast and sinks her teeth into the nipple and nibbles away.

"Ugh! Rose, please." I moan loudly. I can feel my wetness running down my leg.

She ignores me for a few more minutes, switching breasts before finally deciding to give me what I want.

She grasps the side of my skirt and pulls it down, I pooling at my feet and I stand in front of the mirror, bare. Her hands trailed down the sides of my body, her hands coming to rest on my hips.

"Are you ready Bella?" she asked and I nod. "Good."

Her hands move to my thighs, spreading my legs. Her fingers skim me gently before finding my wet flesh. I let out a shuddering sigh has she teases my pussy lips. I buck my hips forward and my clit twinges.

Rose comes and kneels in front of me; her fingers continue to massage my warmth. She kisses my hips and sucks her way around my bellybutton. Her fingers spread my wetness and I can see everything thanks to the mirror, wetness gushes out of my pussy and I groan.

"Such a pretty cunt, you're lovely Isabella." Roses murmurs.

"Ugh, oh Rose more. Rose!" I beg.

Her fingers find my clit and they attack immediately rubbing and flicking away. My moans become louder and my breathing shorter. Her right hand grasps my hips to keep me still and her finger move from my clit and she slides to inside me. I clench around her. She licks down to my clit before flicking it with her tongue repeatedly. Her finger move inside me and she adds a third. One of my hands finds her hair keeping her in place and the other moves to my breast, tugging on a nipple.

I pulse around Rose's fingers, my eyes roll in the back of my head and I couldn't hold on anymore.

"Rose!" I scream, my orgasm over taking me and I have to use rose to stay standing.

She stands and moves me to the small lounge in her dressing room and sits me on her lap. I sit there panting for air and she strokes my head. One I come down from my high I turn to Rose and kiss her lightly on the lips.

I smile at her when we break apart. "Your turn."

**~ Hidden Talents**


	2. Chapter 2

I slide off the lounge and lay Rose down. I reach up and grab her bra cups down, revealing her breasts to me; my fingers attach themselves to her pretty pink erect nipples. I start with flicking and twisting at them knowing how much Rose likes a little pain. My hands squeeze her luscious tits before I lower my mouth and start kissing all around her right breast carefully avoiding the nipple.

Rose moans in approval, her head rolls back and her chest pushes further into my hands. I take her nipple into my mouth and let my tongue roll it around before flicking it. I repeat this a few times before taking her other bud into my mouth bitting and nibbling on it. I suck her hard before releasing her with a loud pop.

"Bella" Rose whines, lifting her head and grasping mine. She brings me to her eye level and kisses me roughly.

I pull back slightly and slow down the pace of the kiss – if she got to tease me I get to tease her- and brush my lips across her before nibbling on her lower lip. My tongue glides over her bottom lip, seeking entrance to her mouth which she grants willingly.

I fight her for dominance and eventually win; my tongue explores her mouth and massages her tongue. My hands travel down her body and find her small and soaking underwear, I rip and the sides and the fabric fall apart. A loud moan comes from Roses and I smile into her kiss.

My hands run up and down her legs, feeling the inside of her tights, I'm careful to avoid her sex. Her juices are seeping out and running down her thighs, so I break the kiss and shimmy down so I lay between her legs. I ground at the site before me.

Her bare pussy is sparkling with her juices and her clit stands at attention. I smile before lowering my head so I can place a kiss right on her pussy lips. Rose bucks into me.

"Oh fuck Bella!"

I pull back and my tongue flicks out to taste her juices on my lips, I moan happily at the taste. I lean back down and part her lips with my fingers and her whole clenches and unclenches. I run a finger up and down her slit, making sure it's nice and wet. Her moans are continues.

I pause her opening, swirling the finger around it but not entering.

"Fuck me Bella! Fuck me!" Rose screams and I give in.

I slide a finger inside of her, she clenches around me and I feel her wetness gushing out, I add a second finger. And then a third.

I lower my lips to her clit, sucking hard. Pumping my fingers in and out of her she tightens around me and I can tell she is close. I nibble on her clit a little and curl my fingers upward.

"So god, so close! Oh Fuck." Rose bucks her hips around.

I continue and just as she starts coming the door to her dressing room opens and I tear my face away from her pussy to see the manager of the club standing there staring at Rose and I.

Fuck.

**~ Hidden Talents**


End file.
